Drawings of Love
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Enjolras tinha um olhar decidido e determinado e, enquanto esse geralmente era sua expressão mais comum, neste momento ela era tão intensa que as pessoas abriam caminho para ele passar. Modern!Au


**Título:** Drawings of Love  
**Categoria:** **The good must be inocent,** [Tema] "A arte diz o indizível; exprime o inexprimível, traduz o intraduzível." - Leonardo da Vinci; Slash M/M; Modern AU; Humor, Romance.  
**Advertências:** Enjolras sendo Enjolras (?) ou pelo menos espero q sim  
**Resumo: **Enjolras tinha um olhar decidido e determinado e, enquanto esse geralmente era sua expressão mais comum, neste momento ela era tão intensa que as pessoas abriam caminho para ele passar.  
**N.A:** Algumas partes foram inspiradas na fic RPF Zachary&Chris q li hoje, créditos a/o ficwriter; outras também foram inspiradas na PM surtada da Nayla, créditos também a ela. ^^

**Drawings of Love**

Enjolras tinha um olhar decidido e determinado e, enquanto essa geralmente era sua expressão mais comum, neste momento ela era tão intensa que as pessoas abriam caminho para ele passar.

O loiro acabara de encontrar Marius e Eponine na mesa em que se reuniam no Café Musain, as cabeças unidas olhando secretamente um caderno enquanto cochichavam conspiratórios. Ele ficara curioso, é claro. Chegara mais cedo naquele dia para a reunião, pois seu professor da aula desse horário havia faltado. Nem passara por sua cabeça que podia ser algo relacionado a ele, à sua causa, talvez, mas não especificamente sobre ele, Enjolras.

Quando se fez notar pelos dois, foi pego de surpresa pelas expressões assustadas e culpadas nos rostos deles, ambos tentando esconder o que olhavam, o loiro foi mais rápido e conseguiu ver. De imediato sentiu seu rosto corar.

-O-o q-que? Q-quem de-desenhou isso? Onde conseguiram isso?- ele gaguejou, mas logo conseguiu se controlar. Como podia, ele, Enjolras, estar tendo tanta dificuldade para articular sentenças?

-Foi o Grantaire.

-Eponine!- Marius censurou, surpreso por ela ter contado tão fácil.

-O que!? Eu estou cansada desses dois cegos! Se eles não vão fazer nada, alguém tem que fazer! Alguém merece ser feliz aqui além de você!- ela o olhou irritada, escondendo alguma mágoa também.

-Ei,ei! Do que vocês estão falando? O Grantaire me odeia, porque ele estaria me desenhando?

-Droga! Como os homens são estúpidos!- Eponine ergueu-se e usou de toda sua força para _não_ esganar o loiro a sua frente, repousando as mãos nos ombros dele –Raciocina comigo: por que você acha que ele vem a todas as reuniões, mesmo sem acreditar nem um pouco que alguma mudança social seja possível? Por que você acha que ele vai a cada protesto que você vai? E, melhor, por que você acha que ele te contesta tanto, hein? Essa última eu respondo: é para mostrar os buracos práticos e realistas nos seus planos idealizados!- ok, ela estava passando tempo demais analisando a vida amorosa dos outros. A morena suspirou, acalmando-se –Considere mais duas coisas antes de deixar sua irritação lhe subir a cabeça: um, por que _você_ reage tão calorosamente a tudo o que ele fala e, dois, especialmente quando... e nem tente negar isso... quando sua primeira impressão dele foi a de que ele era só um artista bêbado? Agora, vá!- ela entregou o caderno a ele – Eu sei que você tá morrendo de vontade de esclarecer as coisas sobre esse caderno. O R tá no estúdio/apartamento dele... vai, vai! – ela o empurrou de leve, fazendo-o despertar depois de tudo o que ouvira.

Agora ele estava na porta do dito apartamento, parte de sua raiva havia diminuído durante a caminhada até ali e também não conseguira se impedir de pensar e refletir sobre as palavras de Eponine. Olhou para o objeto em mãos e o abriu numa página qualquer, folheando, vendo vários esboços e alguns desenhos finalizados, todos com o mesmo rosto, o seu.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se corar de novo e seu coração acelerar um pouco, reconhecia algumas das roupas que usava em reuniões e outras em protestos nas imagens. Ok, não era tão serio fazer _alguns_ desenhos de alguém, especialmente se o desenhista é um estudante de artes, mas cada centímetro de cada folha do caderno estava coberta, beirando a obsessão e –admitiria somente para si- massageando seu ego. Isso só piorava ao ter uma quase certeza que esse _não_ era o único caderno.

Mesmo mais calmo, ele ainda bateu na porta com força e de forma rude.

-Pode entrar, está aberta!- uma voz disse abafada, mas Enjolras a reconheceu como sendo de Grantaire.

Adentrou o local, franzindo o nariz para a bagunça. Ignorou isso, decidido em encontrar o outro. Achou-o no corredor que dava para os quartos.

-Eu quero saber o que significa isso...- foi direto ao assunto e entregou o caderno para o moreno.

Este pareceu surpreso apenas por alguns segundos, reconhecendo o objeto e suspirando, passando uma mão pelos cachos negros e bagunçados.

-Acho que chegou a hora,ne? Olha, eu não sou tão articulado quanto você, Apollo...-quando o outro ia protestar devido ao apelido, ele o impediu -...veja aqui, minha resposta está aqui...-ele abriu a porta do quarto de onde acabara de sair, afastando-se para dar passagem ao outro.

Assim que seus olhos adentraram o aposento, sentiu todo o ar sair de seus pulmões. Cada parede cintilava em cores e imagens, parecendo dizer coisas como _"você...é você, só você, sempre foi, sempre será...eu sou nada sem você...você é meu sol, Apolo...vocêvocêvocê..."_ mas não eram bem palavras, eram os sentimentos que palavras em si não conseguiam expressar direito, todas brilhando como os raios do sol. Enjolras sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de emoção, uma emoção que nem ele sabia expressar ou nomear ou mesmo começar a entender...

Tudo o que ele podia fazer naquela hora era virar-se para o outro e colar os lábios dele nos seus. Sentiu apenas alguns segundos de hesitação pela surpresa, antes de Grantaire abrir os lábios, permitindo um toque mais profundo, um beijo mais intenso.

_Era só o primeiro beijo de muitos que se seguiriam._

**The end.**


End file.
